En ruinas
by Gaia-drea
Summary: "Esto es lo que tienes que hacer: deja la TARDIS morir" Rota y abandonada en medio de un bosque. El tiempo pasa factura a todas las cosas del universo.
1. Chapter 1

_"So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die._  
_Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you wanna remember me, then you can do one thing, that's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a **fantastic** life."  
- The Ninth Doctor_

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. En aquel día cálido, el techo de ramas sobre ella proporcionaba una agradable sombra y alivio para los punzantes rayos del sol. Aunque el bosque estaba relativamente tranquilo, desde donde se encontraba todavía podía oír las voces de sus amigos en el campamento que habían improvisado. Si a aquellas alturas todavía tenían la esperanza de ver algún que otro animal que no fuera una ardilla extraviada, podían abandonarlas completamente. Con aquel jaleo, lo sorprendente es que no se los hubiera comido un oso todavía.

Se ajustó la mochila a la espalda y siguió andando metro tras metro disfrutando del paseo. La brújula en la mano le indicaba en todo momento la dirección hacia la que andaba por si acaso su orientación le fallaba. Agradecía la oportunidad de pasar un rato sola en medio de aquel escenario. Como mujer de ciudad, eran pocas las veces en las que podía perderse-literalmente- en medio de la naturaleza. Y hoy, que se sentía extrañamente más melancólica que de costumbre, lo necesitaba especialmente.

De vez en cuando escuchaba el sonido de una ramita partirse, o ese sonido parecido a un susurro cuando un animal se movía detrás de un arbusto. Sin embargo, conforme avanzaba se dio cuenta de que había algo fuera de lugar. Los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre el manto de hojas sobre ella hacía rato que eran algo más fríos y débiles, señal de que la tarde había avanzado. Al mismo tiempo, el bosque parecía extrañamente tranquilo: no podía oír los gritos y las risas de sus compañeros y aunque aquello no le extrañaba, pues sabía que se había alejado bastante de campamento, tampoco podía oír pájaros o ningún otro animal, de hecho.

Se detuvo en el acto y echó un vistazo a su brújula.

_Mierda_.

La pequeña aguja daba vueltas como loca dentro de la esfera sin realmente pararse a indicar ninguna dirección. Como si acabara de salir de las cavernas, le dio un par de golpes con la esperanza de que ese gesto tan rudimentario solucionara sus problemas. Como era de esperar, la brújula continuó sin apuntar al norte. Ni magnético ni geográfico. Aquello no lo había previsto y sin un mapa a mano estaba oficialmente perdida en medio del bosque.

Avanzó un par de metros más con la intención de sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar y a aclarar sus ideas antes de entrar en pánico por haberse perdido; cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer entre un par de ramas, algo le llamó la atención. No era muy dada a los paseos silvestres y desde luego no tenía ni idea de flora – por su vida que no podría decir junto que tipo de árbol se iba a sentar aunque de ello dependiera su supervivencia- pero los árboles no eran azules, ¿no?

* * *

**N/A: Esta es una idea que llevaba rondándome por la cabeza desde que vi una imagen que me dejó pasmada y me provocó un puñado de sentimientos bastante contradictorios. La TARDIS en ruinas. Era una imagen triste, pero que de alguna manera me ha cautivado hasta tal punto de que la tengo de fondo de pantalla. Esto es simplemente el resultado de esos sentimientos encontrados. Los capítulos serán cortos, pero espero de corazón que los disfrutéis.**

**Estaré encantada de oir vuestras opiniones y de responder cualquier duda :D ¿Por fa? **


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ni siquiera llegó a sentarse. ¿Qué demonios…? Se colgó de nuevo la mochila al hombro y se acercó con pasos vacilantes. Podía ver un trozo de _algo_ asomar desde detrás de un árbol. Azul. En medio del bosque.

¿Azul? Con la mano en el tronco del árbol, lo rodeó. El aliento se le quedó atascado en los pulmones. No. Aquello no era un árbol. Y definitivamente era azul. Parecía una vieja cabina telefónica, de las que no se fabricaban desde hacía décadas. Estaba desvencijada y en estaba segura de que se mantenía en pie y de una pieza por el simple motivo de estar apoyada en el árbol. No, definitivamente aquello no era un árbol, pero el árbol parecía haberla adoptado como parte de sí. Sus raíces la abrazaban como si no quisieran dejarla escapar. Casi como si la estuvieran _protegiendo._ Las malas hierbas y la suciedad la habían cubierto por completo, ocultándola de ojos extraños.

La pintura azul había desaparecido en muchos trozos y la parte baja de la cabina estaba totalmente perforada por el abrazo de las raíces. Los pequeños cristales rectangulares estaban hechos añicos casi como si los hubieran roto a propósito. La naturaleza parecía haber seguido su curso y haber reclamado lo que era por derecho suyo, y sin embargo no conseguía ver más daños a parte de aquellos. La madera no estaba rota, no tenía marcas de animales; las puertas estaban enteras y sin signos de haber sido forzadas.

Era como si simplemente el peso del tiempo hubiera caído sobre ella con una fuerza sobrenatural.

_Police Box._

¿Qué era eso?

Rozó la madera con la yema de los dedos y la cabina crujió en respuesta. Por miedo a que aquel armatoste se le viniera encima dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que a sus pies, su brújula yacía tirada con la aguja completamente quieta.

_¿Qué eres? ¿Y qué te ha pasado?_

El bosque seguía completamente en silencio; ahora ni siquiera podía oír la brisa. En alguna parte remota de su cerebro u recuerdo pugnaba por salir a la superficie. De alguna manera, aquel objeto le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Podía recordar un vago comentario de su madre, o quizás una voz en las noticias en casa de su padre. _Police Blue Box_. Aquellas tres palabras se repetían de manera constante en su cerebro.

La puerta no se abrió la primera vez que lo intentó; y tampoco la segunda. Ni empujando ni estirando. Para ser una cabina abandonada en medio de la nada, las cerraduras eran extremadamente buenas. O quizás era alguna raíz que se había quedado enganchada y había trabado la puerta.

Apoyó la frente en una de las puertas, justo al lado de un lo que parecía ser un cartel del que sólo podía sacar en claro palabras como "POLICE", "FREE", "IMMEDIATLY" y "OPEN". Su dedo se deslizó justo por donde las dos puertas se unían y entonces lo oyó.

_Click._

Y la puerta en la que estaba apoyada se abrió unos centímetros.

Así, sin más. No la había tocado y de repente la puerta se había abierto. Sacó de la mochila una pequeña linterna.

El haz de luz de la linterna iluminó el interior de la cabina mostrando las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente. El suelo estaba completamente roto y había sido sustituido por una enorme y nudosa raíz que sobresalía de en medio de la tierra. Las ventanillas rotas de la parte trasera de la caja dejaban entrar la cantidad justa de luz para mostrar que excepto cuatro paredes desnudas y un suelo lleno de suciedad y raíces, no había nada interesante allí.

Sin saber por qué, sintió una opresión en el pecho. En algún momento, se había hecho a la idea de que iba a encontrar algo interesante allí; casi lo había esperado. Pero encontrar, ¿qué? Era una caja de madera abandonada en medio del bosque. Su lado racional le decía que la falta de sueño y la adrenalina por haberse perdido habían afectado a su buen juicio. Pero su _otro_ lado no estaba de acuerdo. Había _algo_ intangible, inmaterial; algo extraño.

Un tanto decepcionada, ni siquiera se molestó en entrar en el espacio reducido. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Después de recoger la olvidada brújula del suelo se decidió a buscar el camino de vuelta al campamento.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó, aunque al principio pensó que simplemente lo había imaginado. No había dado ni siquiera dado dos pasos cuando sus oídos registraron un leve zumbido a sus espaldas. Era casi quejumbroso. Si hubiera sido un animal, lo habría interpretado como una súplica, un "por favor, no me dejes" de alguna criatura herida. Pero en aquel claro solo estaban ella y la cabina. Así que cuando se giró y las puertas azules se abrieron con un chirrido, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo.

* * *

**N.A: Lo sé, lo sé. No tiene casi acción. Prometo que el siguiente es algo más entretenido. ;) Por fin nos adentramos en la TARDIS. Lo cual me recuerda: el sábado pasado se retransmitió "Viaje al Centro de la TARDIS". Juro por los Ood que no lo tenía planeado y que no me acordaba del capítulo cuando me puse a escribir esto, pero oye, me viene que ni pintado. Quizás incluya alguna referencia a lo visto en el capítulo (sin demasiados spoilers, tranquilos). De todas formas, me gustaría saber si vostros estais interesados en ver alguna parte de la TARDIS en particula. Vamos, ¡sed imaginativos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

De la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la linterna, se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Si aquello era alguna clase de broma, de cámara oculta que sus amigos habían organizado para reírse de ella, no tenía gracia alguna. Apuntó con la linterna al interior de la cabina de nuevo pero esta vez, el haz de luz se perdió en la oscuridad. Todavía en el umbral, tanteó con la mano a su derecha, buscando el panel que antes había estado allí. Pero ahora no había nada. No había panel, no había ventanitas. Solo había oscuridad.

_Voy a arrepentirme de esto._

Con la mano libre todavía aferrada a la puerta (pues quería tener la certeza de que por lo menos estaba tocando algo real y no estaba teniendo alucinaciones) dios un par de pasos hacia el interior de la cabina. Nada a su derecha; nada a su izquierda. Frente a ella solo había más oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luz del sol a sus espaldas parecía poder penetrar allí. Movió la linterna de un lado a otro con la esperanza de arrojar algo de luz al asunto, literalmente, y fue entonces cuando sus ojos captaron un brillo unos metros delante de ella.

_¿Metros? _

Apuntó la linterna hacia el suelo. Dio un paso, luego otro. Luego otro más. Cuando estaba segura de que ya debería haberse dado de bruces contra el panel del fondo de la cabina se detuvo. Allí no había nada. Y el suelo…¿Desde cuándo había suelo? ¿Desde cuándo había habido metal allí dentro? ¿Por qué había una barandilla? ¿Por qué estaba en medio de una habitación circular que parecía tener varios metros de diámetro dentro de una cabina _cuadrada_ en medio de un bosque?

Su mano se apoyó en algo metálico. El material, que al principio había estado frío, se calentó a los pocos segundos de contacto con su piel y segundos depués un fogonazo de luz la dejó tapándose los ojos con dolor . Aquel fogonozado había sido suficiente para dejarle entrever que estaba en una sala inmensa. Inmensa. Del tamaño de su casa entera, probablemente.

Nononononono…Con el pánico corriendo ya por sus venas dejó caer la linterna y retrocedió apresuradamente, tropezando, cayéndose, agarrándose a la barandilla para volver a levantarse y salir a trompicones de allí. A la luz del día dio una vuelta completa al exterior de la cabina y del árbol. Allí estaba. Una cabina, normal, azul, pegada a un árbol. La enorme raíz que la atravesaba de parte a parte estaba allí. Las ventanitas rotas también estaban allí. Pero al asomar la cabeza dentro podía ver una leve luz verdosa _metros _delante de ella.

-Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Es más grande por dentro! – exclamó. Y su voz sonó demasiado aguada para su gusto.

_No. No ¿Cómo va a ser más grande por dentro? Piensa un poco, idiota. Será algún tipo de refugio antinuclear, por ejemplo. Lo único que has hecho ha sido bajar al refugio, que está camuflado con una cabina de madera. Obviamente nadie lo ha usado en años, porque…bueno, no se tiran bombas todos los días aquí en medio del bosque._

Pero sabía perfectamente que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Porque la rampa por la que había pasado iba _hacia arriba_, no hacia ningún lugar subterráneo. Y desde luego, de poco iba a servir contra una bomba nuclear cuatro paredes endebles de madera.

La madera crujió y zumbó de nuevo, casi como si la hubiera oído.

-Oye, perdona si te ofendo. Pero es que tienes una pinta lamentable.

Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Acaba de disculparse ante una caja de madera?

Sin darse cuenta había dado un par de pasos hacia el interior de la cabina, por lo que, cuando las puertas de cerraron con fuerza, le dieron en la espalda y la enviaron un par de metros hacia delante. Dio gracias entonces por la maldita barandilla aparecida de la nada que impidió que se diera de morros contra el suelo de metal.

Del centro de la sala emanaba una suave luz verde que le alcanzaba para ver a su alrededor sin necesidad de tantear con las manos. La linterna seguía justo donde la había dejado caer, así que la recogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Lo que había tocado la primera vez parecía ser alguna especie de centro de mando. Había botones por todas partes, palancas e incluso un par de pantallas que colgaban del techo y que ahora estaban completamente rotas.

¡El techo! La luz que salía de…lo que quiera que fuera aquello en medio de todos esos botones se extendía hacia arriba por medio de un tubo y le permitía ver que el techo no era un techo, sino una cúpula. Desnuda y de metal, pero una cúpula al fin y al cabo. Estaba sostenida por diversos pilares repartidos por la habitación que se extendían hacia arriba, pero también hacia abajo y llego a la conclusión de que debía estar en algún tipo de plataforma.

Dio una vuelta alrededor del centro de mando. _Consola_, se dijo a sí misma. Aquello era la consola. No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. A un lado había un amplio asiento que parecía l suficientemente fuerte como para poder sentarse. Desde luego, cuando se apoyó en él, no se desmoronó en mil pedazos. Lo cual era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta el pésimo estado de aquel lugar.

No estaba segura si era por la luz verdosa que emanaba de la lámpara aquella que le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a todo, pero desde luego estaba segura de que aquella habitación había visto mejores días. Las paredes de metal todavía tenían trozos de lo que parecía haber sido algún tipo de revestimiento, pero los trozos que quedaban estaban roídos y descoloridos por el paso del tiempo. La baranda que rodeaba la plataforma y había impedido que cayera a Dios sabe dónde estaba oxidada y la mano se le quedaba pegada si la apoyaba en ella. _Y no quería saber por qué_.

Estar en ruinas ni siquiera se acercaba al estado de aquel lugar.

Una puerta se abrió a su derecha. Una puerta que antes no había estado allí. Apuntó con la linterna hacia allí. Era demasiado esperar que la puerta no se hubiera abierto sola. Se bajó del asiento al mismo tiempo que suspiraba. Era una mala idea, era una idea malísima el adentrase en un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que era. Pero estaba encerrada allí dentro así que…

La puerta llevaba a un pasillo, simple y desnudo. Las paredes eran de meta, el suelo era de metal y el techo era de metal. Al principio, la única luz que alumbraba era la que salía de su linterna de bolsillo, pero una a una, unas pequeñas bombillas rojas comenzaron a encenderse, señalándole el camino.

_Como fuegos fatuos. Y los fuegos fatuos muchas veces no conducen a nada bueno. Deberías escuchar la voz de tu conciencia más a menudo… Ya que estás hablando sola ¡por lo menos escucha!_

Pero lo cierto es que estaba más ocupada en intentar no tropezar con la cantidad de cables y trozos de metal esparcidos por el suelo. Conforme se iba alejando de la sala de la consola, como había decidido llamarla, el daño parecía menor. Pero si el suelo se había despejado, ahora debía enfrentarse a otro dilema: el pasillo no iba a seguir una dirección concreta por toda la eternidad y ahora se encontraba en medio de un cruce sin ninguna idea de hacia dónde dirigirse.

Siguió recto porque le pareció más sensato pero pronto fue a parar a otro cruce. Tomó el camino de la derecha. Segundos después estaba de nuevo en otro cruce.

_Muy bien. No te gusta seguir hacia delante y no te gusta que vaya a la derecha. No pienso volver para atrás._

Tomó el camino de la izquierda para llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas a ambos lados. Muchas estaban oxidadas, rotas o entreabiertas. La mayoría daban a habitaciones completamente oscuras en las que no tenía ninguna intención de poner un pie. La única puerta que se mantenía en pie y completamente cerrada se encontraba al final del pasillo. Al contrario que el resto, no era de un metal desnudo y sin color. Aunque no tenía pomo, era una puerta de madera normal como la que podría haber tenido ella en su casa. Era oscura, casi negra, y al pasar las manos por la superficie descubrió que parecía tener algo grabado en ella. Por mucha luz de emergencia que tuviera aquel sitio, no era suficiente para ver pequeños detalles, así que apuntó la linterna directamente a la puerta.

Una rosa.

Empujó la puerta con un hombro, pero la madera no cedió. Tampoco cedió cuando le dio una patada, pero las luces de emergencia parpadearon hasta apagarse completamente. El suelo tembló un poco bajo sus pies, pero la puerta no se movió un ápice. Ahora completamente a oscuras, no podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos si no las apuntaba directamente con luz.

_Vale, nada de dar patadas a las puertas. Lo he entendido._

Con una última mirada se alejó de la puerta. Quería saber lo que había detrás de la madera. Quería saber por qué había una rosa tallada cuando el resto de las puertas estaban echas polvo y completamente desnudas. Quería saber qué era aquel lugar que parecía tener vida propia y porque parecía estar protegiéndose a sí mismo.

La luz de su pequeña linterna no bastaba para iluminar los vastos pasillos, así que avanzaba con una mano pegada en la pared para poder notar cualquier cambio, una esquina, una puerta, lo que fuera. Pero después de la Puerta de la Rosa, como ella había decidido llamarla, parecía que no había nada más que pasillos vacíos que conducían a más pasillos que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

- Vale, me duelen los pies.- susurró mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Le pegó un trago a la cantimplora que llevaba en la mochila y miró la brújula. La aguja seguía en el mismo lugar por mucho que la agitara.- Ha sido una estupidez meterme aquí.- comprobó la hora en su reloj solo para ver que las agujas también se habían detenido.- ¿Qué? ¿EN SERIO? Sin mapa, sin brújula y sin reloj. Metida en un maldito refugio atómico con pinta de nave espacial ochentera disfrazado de una caja de madera podrida. ¿Podría ser mi día mejor?

Le dio un golpe a la pared de metal a su espalda y el metal chirrió en respuesta casi como en un quejido. No, no chirrió. _Vibraba_. La pared en la que estaba apoyada había comenzado a vibrar casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Wooo…!- se levantó de un salto y la linterna salió rodando pasillo abajo. – Vale, ya está bien. Si esto es alguna clase de broma, de cámara oculta…No tiene gracia. –el chirrido se volvió más agudo y tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos para protegerse del sonido.- ¡Basta! Vale, lo siento. ¡No eres una maldita caja de madera podrida!

El silencio cayó en ese mismo instante y las luces de emergencia volvieron a parpadear.

_Estoy en un refugio atómico que tiene sentimientos. Qué bien._

- Gracias por encender las luces, muy amable.

Puesta a hablar con la caja de madera, al menos iba a ser educada. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, esta vez en forma de pasillo que _sí_ llevaba a alguna parte. Y aunque era demasiado tarde, se detuvo antes de avanzar para analizar su situación.

No había sido muy inteligente por su parte meterse en un lugar que no conocía de nada, sin señales, sin luz y medio en ruinas. Era un laberinto de puro metal que parecía no llevar a ninguna parte y que le estaba acarreando más disgustos que otra cosa. Su sentido de aventurera había desaparecido hacía mucho y no parecía tener intención de volver. Probablemente se había ido de la mano con su sentido común.

Si a eso le añadíamos el puro terror que le tenía a la oscuridad y el hecho de que alguien parecía estar jugando con ella allí dentro, la sensación no era muy placentera. De un modo otro, casi como un animal, sentía, tenía la intuición de que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. No podía explicarlo, salvo por el vello de detrás de la nuca que se le erizaba más y más a cada paso. Era como esa sensación que se tiene a veces de estar siendo observada sin saber muy bien por qué. Lo último que quería era ser asaltada en medio de aquel lugar.

¿Quién no le decía a ella que ahí abajo había algo? Si ella había podido entrar, cualquier otro animal podía haber empujado la puerta y haber hecho de los túneles oscuros su guarida. No sabía sin la zona había osos, pero estaba rezando a todos los dioses que conocía porque no fuera así.

- Y aún tendrías que dar las gracias si fuera un oso.

- ¡Afirmativo!

* * *

N/A: Ups! Quería haber subido el capítulo el domingo o ayer, pero estoy liadísima con los finales de la universidad...¡Y se me pasó! Perdóoon. Para compensar, este capítulo es un poquito más largo ¡Y por fin entramos en la TARDIS! :D Como siempre, si tenéis alguna pregunta, queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia o comentar cualquier cosa, no os cortéis y dejadme un mensajillo.

Ah sí, si os pasáis por mi perfil podéis ver la imagen que me inspiró a escribir todo esto.

Allons-y! :3


	4. Chapter 4

4.

El grito que pegó se podría haber oído perfectamente en el espacio exterior si no fuera porque estaba segura de que aquel lugar también estaba insonorizado. Cogió del suelo el primer y único trozo de metal que encontró y que podía pasar por un bate de baseball. Si la iban a hacer picadillo, antes se iban a llevar unos cuantos golpes.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

_¿Por qué preguntas algo de lo cual no quieres saber la respuesta?_

- ¡Voy armada! .- desde luego, si no funcionaba en las películas, menos le iba a funcionar a ella, pero blandir el trozo de metal delante de ella como si fuera una ciega le proporcionaba cierta seguridad.

- ¡Afirmativo!

Le llegó a los oídos el sonido de algo metálico arrastrándose. En su campo de visión apareció una pequeña figura que le recordaba vagamente a un perro de juguete. Parecía uno de esos juguetes por control remoto que podían encontrarse en las tiendas todas las navidades. De pequeña ella había querido uno. Uno que se parecía bastante más a un perro que ese, la verdad. Pero si el juguete ese estaba aquí, eso quería decir que quien quiera que tuviera el control remoto no debía andar muy lejos. Y no tenía del todo claro si era motivo para alegrarse o para seguir corriendo.

Los ojos del robot se asemejaban a dos láseres y sus pequeñas orejas giraban 360 grados sobre su cabeza de forma muy graciosa. Una antena de coche hacía las veces de cola. Empezaba a pensar que el robot, más que un juguete, era el proyecto de ciencas de un niño del colegio, porque parecía estar hecho completamente a mano. Había algo escrito en uno de los costados, pero el tiempo y la suciedad habían borrado la pintura y ahora no era más que un borrón.

Puede que fuera un robot medio roto, pero era un robot muy mono.

-Sígueme.- la voz robótica sonó con entusiasmo.

-¿Perdona?.

-¡Sígueme!

No podía ser posible que un perro de metal le estuviera pidiendo, no, _mandando_, que lo siguiera Dios sabía donde. Desde que había entrado en aquel lugar, su cuerpo había estado tenso y en alerta, esperando la inevitable sorpresa o el inevitable susto que le iba a causar un ataque al corazón. Un perro de hojalata parlante era lo que menos había esperado.

- Te has roto, ¿verdad? – dio un par de golpes en la cabeza del perro con los nudillo.

- ¡Negativo!- la voz sintética sonaba ahora un poco molesta y la pseudo-cola se movió con fastidio.- ¡Sígueme!

El perro motorizado dio una vuelta de 180 grados sobre sí mismo y se deslizó pasillo abajo, dejándola boquiabierta. Una no recibía órdenes de un perro de juguete todos los días, y siendo sinceros, estaba perdida. No sabía cómo salir de allí ni hacia donde seguir, así que el perro era su mejor opción.

Solo esperaba que no fuera un transformer asesino o algo por el estilo.

- Y ¿dónde vamos?

El robot se mantuvo en silencio. Quizás se le habían acabado las pilas.

El sonido del perro arrastrándose por el suelo de metal y el de sus propios pies golpeando con fuerza la misma superficie era lo único que se oía. Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que ella sola era un auténtico escándalo. Hasta hacía unos instantes no se había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que no estaba sola que aquel lugar, pero desde luego, de tener compañía, era un blanco realmente fácil. Hasta el perro de hojalata era más silencioso que ella.

- ¿A dónde vamos? .- preguntó por segunda vez. Se había dado por vencida y había aceptado la idea de que estaba loca y estaba hablando con un juguete. Si había hablado con una caja de madera, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo con un perro?

Por segunda vez, el perro o lo que quiera lo estuviera controlando la ignoró.

- Vale, no eres muy dado a la conversación.

- ¡Afirmativo!

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, ambos caminaron pasillo tras pasillo en silencio. Ahora que no tenía la preocupación de perderse (había sido sustituida por la preocupación de que el perro de hojalata fuera un asesino en serie) podía mirar a su alrededor buscando pistas sobre dónde estaba _realmente._

Como si realmente fuera a servirle de algo. Lo único que seguía viendo eran paredes de metal desnudas, puertas destruidas y cables que salían tanto del techo como del suelo. El robot parecía tener muy buen ojo a la hora de evitar huecos, cables y otros obstáculos en el camino. No como ella, que había tropezado ya varias veces y había tenido que apoyarse en la pared para evitar caerse. Obviamente no estaba hecha para largas caminatas campestres…ni de ningún tipo.

El perro giró hacia la derecha en una intersección y dio las gracias por ir bastante pegada a él porque de otra manera, el pobre cacharro hubiera terminado hecho añicos en el suelo.

- ¡Ey, perrito, dónde crees que vas! .- exclamó antes de cogerlo con las manos y evitar que cayera por un agujero.- ¿Se te han estropeado esos las…?

Estaba segura de que su intención era terminar la frase de manera graciosa e ingeniosa, pero el aire se le escapó literalmente de los pulmones cuando levantó la mirada del perro y del agujero en el que este había estado a punto de caer. Agujero. La palabra agujero podía usarse con mucha facilidad. No, no. Aquello no era un agujero. ¡Era una maldita piscina olímpica! Literalmente.

Nope. Su vista debía de estar engañándole porque lo que veía no tenía ningún sentido. Probablemente su vista había estado engañándola desde el momento en que había entrado en aquel lugar la cabina era un desafío a toda forma de lógica. La piscina- porque no podía ser otra cosa- sobrepasaba las proporciones olímpicas y debía haber estado llena de agua. Sin embargo, lo que había en su interior eran pilas y pilas de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Libros que no deberían de haber estado allí, pues deducía que su lugar estaba en las estanterías que rodeaban la piscina. Una piscina en una biblioteca.

Y aún seguía sorprendiéndose.

Dejó a Hojalata –acaba de decir que el perro se llamaba así- fuera de la habitación para evitar que cayera en el agujero que en su día había sido la piscina, y tras un breve _"No te muevas de aquí" _ volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Las estanterías le dieron la bienvenida de nuevo. Bordeando la piscina se acercó a una de ellas. No estaban hechas de madera ni de metal; el material era suave al tacto pero debía de ser extremadamente resistente para resistir la cantidad de peso que soportaban. Pues cada estantería podía ocupar varios metros de ancho y se elevaba hacia lo alto sin que ella pudiera ver el final. Una escalera de caracol había sido colocada estratégicamente al lado de cada estantería y conducía a diversas plataformas que permitían acceder a las hileras más altas.

Aquello parecía un templo de dimensiones faraónicas. Y sin embargo, la tristeza le inundó el corazón. Nunca se había considerado una persona excepcionalmente intelectual. No, aunque los libros nunca habían sido sus mejores amigos, la escena ante ella no tenía nada que ver con una tristeza intelectual por todo el conocimiento perdido. Era algo más primitivo. No podía imaginar que alguien que se había tomado la molestia de acumular tal cantidad de conocimiento fuera a dejar que se pudrieran, sus hojas se marchitaran como las de un árbol y el tiempo se comiera la tinta de sus páginas. Era la certeza de que algo horrible debía de haber ocurrido en aquel lugar lo que más miedo le daba.

Al acercarse todavía más a los estantes, comprobó que los libros ni siquiera estaban en inglés: muchos estaban escritos en alfabetos que no parecían remotamente humanos, algunos tenían caracteres e imágenes extrañas en las portadas y en los lomos. Había uno cuyas páginas estaban escritas en círculos que se asemejaban a los mecanismos de un reloj

- ¿Hojalata? –llamó al perro.- Hojalata, tú eres muy listo.

- ¡Afirmativo!.- ladró el perro con su voz robótica todavía desde la puerta.

- Bueno, pues tan listo que eres ¿me puedes decir que pasó aquí? ¿y qué es este lugar?

- ¡Negativo!

Se giró para mirar al chucho. _¿Negativo? ¿Cómo que negativo?_ El colmo de los colmos ya no era estar encerrada en un sitio que era desde un punto físico y dimensional, imposible, sino que encima le vacilara un perro de juguete.

- No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me digas dónde estoy y adónde me llevas. – el perro se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Después, simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó con un "vale". - ¿Cómo que vale?

No podía dar crédito a sus oídos, pero el perro siguió avanzando sin dar señas de que le importara que no le siguiera. Por un momento se planteó seriamente la idea de que en realidad estaba en coma en algún hospital y que todo aquello eran imaginaciones suyas, tal y como sucedía en aquella serie de televisión que había visto hacía muchos años. Perros robóticos que hablaban, cabinas telefónicas que eran más grandes por dentro…

Lo que no era normal es que todo eso le pareciera normal.

Lo peor de todo era saber que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir al chucho si no quería quedarse allí en medio de la nada tirada. Aunque aquel lugar no le parecía tan peligroso como al principio, se dijo a sí misma que por una vez debía escuchar a la voz de su conciencia, esa que había estado ignorando completamente durante todo el tiempo que había estado allí

- Vale, espera, oye…¿Hojalata?- pero el perro había desaparecido.

_No me fastidies._

- ¡Menudo guía de mierda estás hecho!- exclamó ya fuera de sus casillas. A su alrededor, el pasillo chirrió y gimió, como si estuviera despertando de una siesta especialmente mala.- No te pongas a hacer "msss" y "fsss" porque no tienes razón. La que está perdida en medio de este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios soy yo. Si no te gusta mi vocabulario. ¡No haberme dejado entrar!- un trozo de techó cayó donde segundos antes había estado su pie.- ¿Y encima ahora te pones violenta! ¡Soy humana y estoy asustada!

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una especie de contraseña o de resorte, todas la luces del pasillo se encendieron al mismo tiempo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar quedarse ciega, aunque eso no evitó que viera puntitos naranjas detrás de los párpados. Se puso una mano frente a los ojos a modo de visera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora veía estrellitas.

Un poco más adelante, una puerta se abrió sola.

* * *

**N/A: I'm so so sorry por no haber actualizado antes U.U Se acercan los finales de la universidad y tengo una cantidad de trabajos por hacer que no es normal ni por asomo. De verdad intentaré actualizar cada semana, pero si no lo hago, por el motivo que sea, por favor, perdonadme y tened paciencia conmigo. Os lo agradeceré mucho! :D Como siempre, si tenéis alguna duda, el botoncito de abajo os pone en contacto directo conmigo ;) Y por supuesto, me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones. :D**

A Mercedes, que comentó en el primer capítulo: sí, sé que no tiene mucho sentido que la cita esté en inglés y el resto del fic en castellano. La razón es que la serie la he visto completamente en inglés, y cuando cojo citas de cualquier sitio, me gusta cogerlas en el idioma original (a no ser que sea latín, griego o idiomas que la mayoría de la gente no entiende). No hay otra razón, pero sí, quizás debería editar el capítulo y poner la cita en castellano.

Gaia


End file.
